


More Than You Bargained For

by Skelesin (DeadGodBless)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dub!Con, F/M, Overstimulation, Tentacles, daddy kin, skeledong, skeletongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGodBless/pseuds/Skelesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should know better than to tease Sans in public. He's gonna make sure you never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely friend Raiyna.

You've been pushing your luck. You know that. You should know better than to flaunt yourself when Sans can't react. There's just something about being in public and knowing, just ***knowing*** that Sans is watching every move you make that riles you. So you arch your back just right, so that your nipples press at the fabric of your shirt, your teeth worrying your bottom lip. You can see the brief flash of blue from his eyes, but it's gone before anyone could possibly take notice. He gives you a tense grin, as though giving you the benefit of the doubt, and continues cracking puns to Undyne and Alphys. You feel a rush, a thrill of pleasure racing down your spine. You shift a little where you sit, spreading your legs enough for him to get a peek up your skirt. He definitely isn't doubting anything anymore.

 

The grin he fixes you with makes your blood run cold. He's definitely going to make you pay for teasing him like this. You can feel it in his gaze.

 

He's on you practically the second Papyrus leaves with Undyne and Alphys, your back slammed roughly against the wall. His hand tangles in your hair, yanking you forward. “You think you're real cute, huh?”

 

“S-sans,” he pulls you off the wall only to slam you down again, your chest pressed against the cool plaster.

 

His mouth is by your ear, breath hot against the shell. “You think you're so fucking clever don't you?”

 

“I was just playing.” You whimper, fingers scrabbling for purchase as he shifts your legs apart with his knee.

 

“Oh we'll play.” His voice holds wicked promise, a hand sliding up your skirt to trace at your folds. You shudder. “The name of this game is keep your mouth fucking shut until I tell you to. Got it?”

 

You nod and his fist tightens in your hair. “Yes, Daddy.” You whimper.

 

You can feel something hot and wet press behind your ear and you shudder. It always takes you by surprise, feeling his tongue against your skin. You suppress a whine as he slips a finger in you, thrusting it shallowly and leaving you a panting mess. You thank the lord you'd decided to go commando today.

 

A second finger slips in, but it's still not enough. You want to beg for more, but you know that if you do he'll leave you high and dry. Instead you dig your fingers against the wall, feeling paint fleck up under your nails. You wish to god he would just fuck you already. You slide your hands down to your breasts, squeezing and trying to focus on the sensation of his fingers inside you. He growls and you feel your wrists yanked up above your head. You look up and see blue hands pinning you tight,

 

There's a twist in your gut, a jolt in your core. You think you may bite through your lip trying to keep from making a sound. You can feel the swell of his cock pressing against you and you wriggle back to grind against it as best you can. His fingers withdraw, hand coming up to grip your chin tight. You think your jaw might crack if he grips you any harder. “Who do you think is in charge here, huh?”

 

“You are, Daddy.” You whine, relived to at least be able to make some sound.

 

“So who decides when you get this cock, hmm?” You feel like you're going to pass out, dizzy and overwhelmed.

 

“You do, Daddy.” He bites at the back of your neck, tongue sliding to soothe the pain as his hand finds you again. You spread your legs a little wider, hoping against all hope he'll hurry up and just fuck you.

 

He's in no rush, clearly enjoying the helpless way you pant and writhe against him. A third finger joins the first two. The way his joints bend as he crooks his phalanges is enough to have you in tears. Your skin is on fire, pulse thudding loud in your ears.

 

You lose track of time. How long have you been pressed to this wall? Minutes? Hours? Days? Who fucking knows anymore. All you know is the need surging through you.

 

You hadn't really registered that his fingers were gone until you felt the head of his cock sliding over you. A whine dies off in your throat and you feel the magic hands tighten around you. You're worried he'll stop. You close your eyes and breathe, praying to whatever powers may be that he'll just put you out of your fucking misery.

 

“I bet you want to beg me, huh? Bet you wish I'd let you talk?” You nod, but keep silent. He chuckles and the way his voice rumbles shoots through you, radiating heat through your body. “Too fucking bad, sweetheart. Daddy doesn't want to hear a fucking word.”

 

He teases you for an eternity, cock sliding over you but never slipping in. You think you might die from need. Your legs ache from the strain of standing still like this for so long. They tremble and you're worried they'll give out. And then finally, mercifully, you feel the stretch and burn as he thrusts in. Your back arches, mouth falling open. You're so grateful your brain wouldn't be able to process the sensations into words if it tried.

 

He makes quick work of you, fucking you hard and fast. Your head bumps the wall as he ruts into you, growling all the while. Pressure builds in you, body trembling. You cum faster than you have in your life and you can't even get it out. His free hand is clamped over your mouth just as orgasm hits you, stifling any cries you may have made. You're ready for him to release you, but it doesn't come. Instead you feel something slick twisting its way up your legs, lifting them and spreading them further apart. More slip up your limbs, twisting you around to face him. His eye is flaming blue, face twisted into a terrifying grin.

 

He doesn't bother slowing down. You're so sensitive, you don't know if you can take it. You decide to give in and whine and beg him to give you a moment to rest, but before the words can leave you a tentacle slides past your teeth and slithers against your tongue. It swells and fills your mouth so that you couldn't make a sound if you wanted to.

 

Another tentacle slips up between your legs, wiggling at your clit as his hips piston into you. You feel his cock swell inside you, growing thicker and stretching you. You're losing your fucking mind, drool slipping past the slick blue tendril in your mouth. You can't think, you can't move. All there is now his his cock and his tentacles and the itch building up from your clit to your gut. Sans leans close, locks eyes with you, and murmurs. “You're so fucking hot like this. I could fuck you all night long just to see you like this.”

 

You explode, coming again. Your body jerks in your binds, trying desperately to escape the onslaught as his dick keeps thrusting in and out without mercy and that fucking tentacle teases as your clit. The tentacle in your mouth writhes a bit, slowly squirming it's way out just in time for you to scream as a third orgasm hits you. Your brain short circuits as you're completely overwhelmed. You shudder and cry as you try and make sense of what you're feeling.

 

When you come back down you can feel the slickness of his cum trailing down your legs and the smooth surface of his thumb as he wipes some of the drool from your mouth. The tendrils holding you in place lower you gently into his arms, leaving you cradled against him. Your head lolls against his shoulder. You couldn't hold it up if you tried. He carries you up the stairs to his room, kicking open the door and laying you down on the bed gently.

 

His touch is soft as he brushes the hair out of your face and strokes his fingers lightly over your temple. “You alright there, babe?” It's all you can do to make a soft whine slip past your lips. His smile softens as he slides the sheets up over your legs. “Daddy's girl got a little more than she bargained for, huh?”

 

“So tired...” you whisper, eyes barely managing to stay open.

 

Your heart seems to swell in your chest as he climbs in behind you, arms snaking around you to pull you close. His teeth press to the nape of your neck in a sweet kiss. “That's alright, little girl. Daddy's got you. Just close your eyes and go to sleep.”

 

You do as your told, feeling sleep falling over you like a blanket. He waits a beat before speaking again. “We can pick up where we left off in the morning. It's bound tibia good time.” You feel your sins crawling up your back.


End file.
